


Dont go

by Saturismic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturismic/pseuds/Saturismic
Summary: angst go br
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Dont go

tw- blood, death, swearing

\------------------------------

BadBoyHalo's POV-

I miss Blue Skeppy, I really really do. I keep getting in this stupid eggs control whenever I get too close to it. I have to do something about this. Wait,

_Wheres Skeppy?_

I start to run towards the woods, I slow down as I can view the beautiful ocean. It looks a little purple-ish since the sun is setting down but thats not the case, I need to find Skeppy. All of the things that have been happening is my fault. I don't want to lose my best friend just yet, everyone is slowly getting infected. I could ask Puffy and Foolish for help.

"Hello?"

"Puffy can you come to the mansion? I lost Skeppy and I need your help."

"Ill be there in a few minutes."

-

Im still worried about Skeppy. Why is living without him so hard? Why do I feel like I have to be near him, hearing him to feel safe and relaxed? 

"Bad did you find him yet?"

"No, I waited for you. Its getting dark so we should find him as quick as possbile, Puffy."

"Im gonna check Tommys place and you should check near the Ocean and stuff. Here have this little walkie-talkie."

I quickly run towards the ocean yet again, I run through the whole beach.

"--Bad?--I-think----found him."

"Where are you? I can hardly hear you!"

"----- Can you hear me now?"

"Yes where are you?"

"(coordinates cuz im lazy)"

"Im on my way."

I never realized I could run this fast, since im 9'6 of course. I should pay attention as much as possible since Skeppy's 2'2.

"BAD OVER HERE!!"

I shrink to Puffys height and get Skeppy up, he looks miserable.

I make him drink some water from Church Prime. I hope this helps.

*cough* *cough*

"Skeppy are you okay?" Puffy said.

"Puffy I wanna sleep.. *cough cough*"

"Nonononono dont sleep, uhhhh wait are you okay skeppy?"

Is that blood coming from his mouth? Is he okay?

"Bad, everything hurts.. *cough* My throat *cough* its li- *cough cough* -ke something with spikes are in it *cough cough*"

The water didnt work.

I pull skeppy to my lap and lie him down so he is more comfortable.

**"i dont wanna die yet, bad."**

That hurt so much.

"Skeppy dont think of things like that. Me and Bad are gonna help you . Right bad? Bad?.."

Puffys POV.

I see that Bads crying. Im on the edge of crying too but i dont want Skeppy to think that he is actually gonna die. 

"Puffy, Bad, Ill miss you guys. I *cough cough* love you guys so *cough* fucking much you dont understand."

"Skeppy nononono dont please no."

-

Skeppys POV.

Its so hard to breathe, I know Im gonna die. Plus this is my last life on here, Im so glad I spent time with all of the people on here.

"Bad?.."

"Yes skeppy? *sniff*"

"Are you crying?"

"No, im not skeppy."

I feel as I start crying too. My body itself hurts so much that i can hardly move. I move closer into Bads chest and put one of my hand on his arm.

"I think this is the end for me, heh."

Bad hugs me tightly but i slightly let out a whine to make him stop since it hurts. 

"I love both of you."

I say as my whole vision goes black.

BadBoyHalos POV.

nonononononono this isnt real this cant be it nonononono.

"Skeppy wake up. Im serious. Skeppy theres no time to troll. Skeppy this isnt funny. Skeppy, 

_Please, wake up._

"Bad, hes go-"

"NO HE ISNT, I SWEAR HE JUST TROLLING. SKEPPY WAKE UP SKEPPY PLEASE!"

I feel myself finding it hard to breathe. I hold skeppys hand and move it around, I try tickling him but it doesnt work. I try annoying him, still doesnt work.

Theres no use to try i guess.

I hug skeppy tightly and realize that his colors are fading into pure white, his colors getting to my body like hes giving them to me.

I keep hugging skeppy tightly and dont do anything else.

**_"I love you too Skeppy."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on wattpad too but u guys need this too


End file.
